


Tomorrow is Another Day

by SweetPotato263



Series: Despair Days [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Depression, Despair!Souda, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Junko and Gundham are referenced, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Souda really needs a hug, but depressing., pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato263/pseuds/SweetPotato263
Summary: The despair was too much for him to handle. It was like a drug; addicting, but getting overdosed on it was literal suicide. He's even more weak than before despair. Weak, weak, weak weak WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK-





	Tomorrow is Another Day

Kazuichi Souda flicked his blood coated wrench, flinging some of the hot pink liquid to the asphalt below his feet. Make that another hostage down for the count. He was honestly miffed that he's been given specific orders to NOT harm this one. Why would they even choose to leave some arrogant asshole of a hostage in HIS care, and NOT expect him to harm him?

The fucking asshole apparently thought it was a good idea to try to annoy his holder. How the hell would that EVER be a good idea in the event that someone who's THAT emotionally unstable being your current caretaker?

But boy oh boy, was Enoshima going to be mad.

He had been given specific orders that this hostage was extremely important; and to be guarded safely until he couldn't be shipped to Enoshima herself for interrogation. Well too late for that; the fucker was drenched across the pavement. He was NOT looking forward to dealing with the despair queen herself.

"God fucking DAMNIT!" Souda slammed his wrench down straight into the deceased victim's bludgeoned skull, blood and brain matter spilling and sloshing out and drenching the mechanic. He really didn't want to deal with this. Facing any consequences from Junko Enoshima always resulted in pain so immense, that you'd want to stab yourself fifty times in the chest just to end your misery. Of course, Souda had thought about this; having been in punishment with Enoshima before. The only reason he actually hadn't offed himself yet was because of his own cowardice. So many times, he had come close to slicing his jugular and bleeding out on the ground for someone else to find. But every single time, he's backed out; too scared to go through with it.

The mechanic's train of thought flashed back to a couple weeks ago, when he and Gundham Tanaka had gotten into another one of their more physical fights. He recalled how after Tanaka had rendered him unable to fight back, and how he had outright pleaded and begged for the breeder to kill him; to just end his life and put an end to his misery. The despair was too much for him to handle. It was like a drug; addicting, but getting overdosed on it was literal suicide. He's even more weak than before despair. Weak, weak, weak weak WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK-

Kazuichi dropped to his knees, curling his body inward and resting his forehead on the blood drenched pavement. Sounds of grosd, dry heaving filled the air; then the sound of vomit. Souda relieved the contents of his stomach all over the corpse, tears of pure anguish dripping down his face. God, how he wished he could just choke on his vomit and die right then and there.

But when was life ever that fair?

' Tomorrow is another day. ' He thought to himself as he, on shakey, trembling legs, hoisted himself to a standing position. He couldn't bring himself to clean his face. Let the blood and puke cake his face and jumpsuit for all he fucking cared.

' anoтнer day тo ѕυғғer. ' The voice that always tormented from in his head quipped back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking Google Drive deleted my original slate, so I rewrote it. The original was much better than this.


End file.
